Juggernaut
by listrant
Summary: After his brutal defeat by The Avengers on Earth, Loki finds himself imprisoned in Asgard awaiting Thor's decision on an appropriate punishment for his crimes. A beautiful and mysteriously talented young woman arrives and makes him an offer that will grant him his freedom in exchange for his help with a difficult problem in her own realm. River Tam x Loki.
1. Chapter 1

**Huge Disclaimer for Marvel fans: **_I have never read any comics about Thor/Loki. What I know about them and their world is entirely based on what I can remember from The Avengers and Thor. There are probably things about this fic that are inconsistent with canon. If that bothers you, don't read it. I feel comfortable with the Fireflyverse, so there should be no errors on that score. Keep in mind this is a crossover fic, if you're not a fan of Firefly or River, please skip it. Thanks!_

* * *

A warm feather brushing across his icy cheek and a voice like wind chimes quietly calling his name.

Loki of Asgard's eyes snapped open.

He felt a very rare moment of panic, for he was at a disadvantage. No amount of strength or cunning could make up for the elements of surprise and disorientation. Loki looked up into the dark brown eyes that hovered in the darkness above him. They were deep set and accompanied by delicately arching brows, a small, straight nose, and glistening, bright pink lips which were curved in a gentle smile. A curtain of gently curled brown hair fell around them. A woman, then. Dressed in white. What was this?

Loki took a half second to glance to his left. Everything in the bed chamber which had become his prison cell was as it should be. Asgard lay quietly outside of the reinforced window. He wasn't mad or dreaming. He doubted his former brother was feeling generous enough to provide him with a toy to play with while he awaited his sentence. That is, while the elders of Asgard argued with Thor over what to do with him. Spineless, fools! If they had any sense he'd already be dead. How had it come to pass that they were the jailers and he the inmate? The events of the past few days on Earth played back in his mind. Where had he gone wrong? The fates were cruel and unjust…always plotting to keep him from what was rightfully his.

No...Thor would never be so kind as to provide him with an outlet for the tension which continued to build in him every day he was held in this cage. The idiotic female must have lost her way and wandered into the wrong door. It would be the worst, and last, mistake of her life. He'd make sure of that. Thor would be angry when they discovered her corpse, but what difference did that make now?

"Hello, finally," the girl half whispered, as his eyes slid back to meet hers again.

"Stupid whore!" Loki spat as he sprang forward to grab her. He nearly fell off the bed when his arms met only air. The bed dipped ever so lightly on either side of his hips and he saw only a blur of white. She seemed to fly across the bed and over to the chaise on the other side. Yes, as prison cells went, this one was fairly luxurious. In his infuriating kindness, Thor had brought Loki to the palace and had a room outfitted to hold him. The girl perched on the edge of the furniture, her legs crossed and her toes pointed, her hands resting on either side of her.

She giggled. "No, silly snowball, I'm River," she chirped while giving him a lazy smile. She showed no signs of fear.

Loki felt his face burn with a rush of humiliation and rage. Bested by woman. A human woman, no less. At least that was what he supposed she was. Her language, English, from Earth, suggested as much. Her clothing…it was most definitely not Asgardian. It wasn't just that it was bright white, a color rarely worn in this world. She wore a loose fitting dress that came almost to her knees. It floated around her when she moved, a light fabric. The neckline was low and the bodice molded tightly to her small breasts before flowing out around her legs, which were, oddly, bright white, just like her dress. Some kind of very tight, very thin pants. Her shoes were flat, thin, and terribly impractical, as they too were made of shiny white fabric. She looked thin and weak and utterly breakable. It would be hard to keep her alive long enough to make her pay for laughing at him. But she would pay.

"A river's a thing, not a person," Loki answered smoothly. He was sitting in the bed now and he made no effort to move from underneath the sheets which still covered his lower half. He always slept nude and it had never before felt like an unwise decision. That had nothing to do with his present hesitation, he told himself. He simply needed a few moments to decide what to do with her. The plan of action which would cause the most pain.

"A Loki's a god, not a devil," she replied back gently. Her tone was sad and slightly pitying now. What? What was she? He couldn't understand her. There was nothing he hated more than feeling outwitted.

"A go—you're insane. How did you get in here?" Loki snapped, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"I…I wanted to meet you as me the first time, Loki. You wouldn't help if you didn't see me. You won't like the other girl. She…she doesn't love you. But she'll get you out. You weren't hard to find. I heard you calling me. I followed your voice," her own voice was calm, her gaze steady. She made absolutely no sense. She truly was out of her mind. No point in talking any longer then.

"ENOUGH!" Loki growled and launched himself at her once again. The last thing he saw was her jumping up to stand on the chaise. The next thing he knew he felt her weight on his shoulders and felt her body slide down the back of his. He reached back for her, but he was too slow, his fingers just brushing the soft fabric of her dress. He spun around but she was already several feet away, smiling at him.

The breath escaped from between Loki's teeth on a hiss.

"You're no ordinary human." Her face fell at his accusation.

"No…broken. I'm broken," she brought a hand to her head as if in pain as she spoke. "No, please. It hurts. Let's not talk because it hurts. Dance. Will you dance with me some more, my Loki?"

Loki laughed, but there was an edge of uneasiness about the sound.

"Your words are so scattered, witch. It's amusing. But make no mistake, I belong to no one. And whatever your skills, they're no match for mine. You should have killed me in my sleep. It was your only chance, _River_," he spoke her name as a slur.

Loki took a few steps toward River and she simply backed away gracefully, balletically, at the same pace, keeping the space between them even. Finally, River came up against a wall. She simply stood there, and waited for him to catch up, rendering herself even more vulnerable by slipping her arms behind her back.

Loki laid one hand on her neck and the other on her hip, slamming her back against the wall.

"You haven't even the sense to run!" he taunted, beginning to choke her.

Suddenly, she fell back, as if melting into the wall. Loki felt himself begin to follow after her, but was pushed back into the room by a crushing blow. His head was pounding and his skin was tingling. How had such a tiny creature dealt a blow of such force?

It then became obvious that River had fallen through some kind of hidden door, as she stood in a hallway beyond, staring back at him. There must be some kind of force field holding him in, probably something sensing his Frost Giant blood.

Loki picked up an end table and hurled it across the room in frustration.

"Damn it, this isn't over! Thor can't keep me in here forever and when I get out my first act will be to find you and make you regret this night!" he ground out.

River said nothing. She only stared at him in the darkness for a few more seconds before turning and running away, her dress flowing and swirling like smoke in her wake. Seconds later, the doorway became wall again and Loki was left to wonder just what had come to visit him in the night. A ghost? An angel? A hallucination? The mystery was exciting, the challenge intoxicating.

For the first time since his return to Asgard, he felt alive.

* * *

_Please let me know if you like this or want to read more. I want to continue it and I've got about half of the second chapter, but I won't continue it if no one is interested because I've got another story that people do read and I could be working on that. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The mystery did not last long.

When the doors to Loki's chamber slid open the next day, a hammer wielding Thor was the first to enter. What followed was a mid-morning processional. Two guards, several council members, Thor's parents, several more guards, and finally two women that Loki couldn't get a good enough look at through the hulking Asgardian bodies to identify.

Loki made a show of rolling his eyes.

"You've brought the entire realm to my quarters, Thor. I'd offer you all a seat, but…well…as you see…" Loki allowed his word's to trail off on a chuckle before continuing. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The council has made a decision. We're prepared to offer you your freedom from behind these four walls. Provided that you fulfill certain conditions. I must warn you now, brother, that your words and actions in the following moments will determine your fate. Choose them wisely." Thor punctuated his speech by tossing the hammer into the air casually.

Loki's eyes drifted around the room and he inclined his head respectfully.

"I understand," he said simply.

"Jane," Thor called and the crowd parted to allow the two women who had been lurking in the doorway to move slowly forward. Loki recognized them both instantly. Jane Foster, Thor's earth bred whore, and the woman who'd invaded his dreams the night before. She was dressed completely differently, in the Asgardian style now, but the face, the eyes, the hair, that was all the same. Her moments were a bit different though. More forceful, less fanciful. It was as if she adopted her mannerisms from her clothing. The tight leather pants, and metal studded halter top said "warrior" and so her gait did as well. The humans stopped just behind Thor. Jane held the girl called River's hand reassuringly but River seemed confident enough without anyone's support. The smile he'd seen so much of last night was gone and her eyes seemed threatening now instead of…what had he seen in them before? He couldn't name it. Loki was careful to keep any signs of recognition from his face. It was far too soon to know what hand to play.

Loki's laughter rang through the silent room.

"What's this?! You aspire to tame me with the favors of a terrestrial slut? We're not all so easily broken. Could you not at least have brought me someone of my own caste? You project your own perverse tastes onto the rest of us," Loki sneered, directing a pointed gaze at Jane.

Thor instantly had Loki's tunic in one of his fists and he gave him a rough shake.

"You _will_ show some respect! I won't say it again! You forget your circumstances!" the elder brother growled. Loki couldn't help his flinch. He'd forgotten himself in the burning desire to hurt Thor the way he'd been hurt, to make him feel what it was to be wrong, a freak. But that was the wrong tactic in this situation. This wasn't the kind of situation he could fight his way out of.

"Forgive me," Loki purposefully directed his gaze to the council members and his adoptive parents. "I've merely jumped to the wrong conclusion. I meant no disrespect." The groveling words tasted absolutely revolting, but Loki managed to get them out with a straight face. Thor let go of him roughly and returned to his former position. He glanced over at River and she stepped forward, dropping Jane's hand.

"Brother, this woman's name is River. She arrived at the bridge in a strange ship a few days ago. You were right in your assumption of her humanity. But she does not come from the same world as Jane. Or rather, she does not come from the same time," Thor's words were cut short by Loki's guffaw.

"You mean to say that the bumbling humans developed the ability to time travel? No, it can't be. Do excuse me, but I'm afraid I must sit down," Loki drawled as she dropped down into an armchair dramatically. Thor approached Loki and made to rip him out of the chair, but he was distracted by Jane's excited voice.

"Amazing, isn't it? I mean, I've always suspected…for centuries there's been speculation about black holes, but to actually harness that phenomenon, utilize it in a controllable way which allows for the selection of a specific spacial and temporal destination…" Jane trailed off, shaking her head in disbelief. "It's amazing!" she added. There was a moment of silence as all the occupants of the room stared blankly back at Jane. All except Thor, whose eyes sparkled with affection above his smile.

River stepped forward and placed a hand on Thor's arm.

"I appreciate your chivalry, but I'm afraid that my time is running short. If you don't mind, let's skip the part where you defend my honor and move along," River spoke with the tact of a diplomat.

"As you wish," Thor replied. River moved until she stood right in front of Loki.

"I have a proposition for you," she began and Loki was too struck by her the cold condescension in her eyes to make one of his typical snide remarks. How could this be the same girl from the night before? He began to feel that it must have been a dream.

"My realm is in chaos," she went on. "People are suffering, starving, dying. The forces in power are evil, greedy, selfish. They've unleashed a…plague which turns men insane so that they can control the masses with fear of the infected ones. We call them 'reavers.' But now even the government cannot control the reavers and they threaten to put an end to civilization as we know it. We'll never win this war on our own. I need a fighter, a warrior. Someone who knows the ways of battle and can organize and catalyze an army. An unstoppable force. A juggernaut."

"Spare me your flattery. I haven't won any battles lately," it was impossible for Loki to keep the bitterness from his voice as he spoke. "I've never been anyone's champion. Quite the opposite. There are dozens of others you could have asked. Why not, Thor, if your bent runs towards Asgardian gods? I'm not stupid. What are you not telling me?" Loki abruptly stood, towering over river, as he posed the question. She didn't back away, or even flinch. Thor beat River to the answer.

"This quest is dangerous. There are certain risks a king cannot afford to take."

"Dangerous?" Loki's voice was incredulous. "What could be dangerous about a human world for y-us?"

"The danger's in the journey, not the destination. Time travel…I don't know how it will affect a God, but I suspect it will change you," River answered evasively.

"Change me?"

"Weaken you. You may lose some, or perhaps even most, of your super-human abilities. Your strength. The magic. I'm not sure-" River made it no further before Loki cut her off.

"That's ridiculous. I am what I am, nothing could change that," he sneered.

Jane chimed in again. "Actually it could. Most probably, it will. River's showed me her calculations, the physics behind them is sound…as far as I could I understand, that is."

Loki scoffed. "If I'll lose all my power, become like any other human weakling, what do want me for?"

"I never said ALL," River shook out her hair and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I doubt very much that _everything_ extraordinary about you would be lost. Of course, we can't be sure…it _is_ a gamble. But, even so, you'll still not be human. Other. Different. And that's what I need. The alliance relies heavily on biological weaponry and defense. You'll baffle the technology designed to work on the rest of us."

Loki cocked his head and raised his brows. "Sounds like a pretty raw deal on my end. What incentive have I to agree?"

"You want to stay locked in here forever?" River asked, gesturing to their surroundings. Loki turned surprised eyes on Thor, then his adoptive parents.

"Is that to be my fate should I refuse?" Loki couldn't keep the slight edge of panic out of his voice as he directed his question at his one-time family.

"For the time being, at least," Odin replied. "The council is still unable to come up with a…viable alternative for you, my son. You've proven more than once that you cannot be trusted to roam the realms freely. You're too powerful…a liability. Thor's time on Earth taught him how to be a king. I feel that you would similarly benefit from a quest such as this. And in your weakened state you'll be able to do minimal damage to a kingdom that is already in ruins. I'm afraid we can trust you with this, and nothing more."

Loki felt the familiar sting of rejection. It was too much.

"I am not your son! You are nothing to me…except perhaps an enemy." Loki flung the words at Odin before he turned back to River, his eyes wild. "What makes you think you can control me once we've left here and you don't have these guardians to protect you? A man who calls himself my father doesn't trust me, why would you?!" he growled.

"Because I know you'll want the power back. And only I can give it to you." River's voice held the same infuriating kindness of the other's, but she tempered it with a little smirk only he could see. And Loki saw again the mischievous little sprite from the previous night. Not a dream. No, it couldn't have been. She was so unusual and it was so….distracting.

"What?" Loki asked.

"We have agreed," Thor began, but was interrupted by some coughing and throat clearing that belied his words. "We have agreed," he started again more forcefully while glancing menacingly at the detractors. "That you may return to Asgard, a free man, once you have completed your mission…to the girl's satisfaction. Time travel is not in our arsenal. She alone can bring you back."

"And when I return? What will I be?"

"Exactly as you are now…theoretically. When you come back in time, move the opposite way through the black hole, everything you lost should be restored," Jane still couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice as she answered.

"Should? Theoretically? You really have no idea how this will affect me, do you? If I will even survive! And that's why Thor couldn't go. He's too important." Loki turned on Odin. "Your precious son. But I'm just something to be used. Expendable." Loki forced a laugh. "It's always the same, isn't it? You stole a frost giant, brought a dangerous enemy into everyone's midst and you paid for your mistake when I betrayed you, just like everyone knew I would. And now you think to expunge your record by making a hero of me, yet? Well I won't do it. I'd rather waste away, rot in this cage for all eternity than give you the satisfaction of seeing your _investment_ pay off!"

Loki's angry words hung in the air and Odin took a few slow steps towards him.

"I did make a mistake, but it wasn't in taking you. I've no regrets on that score. But I should have been honest with you about your identity sooner. You came to believe I was ashamed of you when I was only trying to protect you from the burden of the heavy responsibility that would fall on your shoulders the moment you knew. But it doesn't matter now. You've made up your mind and nothing I say now will change that." Loki said nothing, but his disgust was written all over his face.

River stepped between the two Asgardians. She reached out to touch Loki's cheek, but pulled back her hand when Loki wrenched his head away sharply. Loki gave River an icy stare that made it clear he wasn't interested in being touched.

"You don't want to make him proud?" River gestured to Odin. "You don't want to redeem yourself? You don't want to be the hero? Then _don't be the hero_. I'm offering you freedom and an entirely unprotected kingdom to do with as you wish. Take it over. Destroy it. Corrupt it. Throw it into chaos. There'll be no one there to stop you. Where we're going your brother, your enemies on Earth, cannot follow. All that stands between you and everything you've ever wanted, everything you've been denied, is me. And a few million other weak and insignificant humans. Surely we'll present no great obstacle to you. I can't imagine why you'd turn down such an offer…unless you were afraid…" she trailed off tauntingly.

"I've never been afraid in my life," Loki ground out.

"A lie. But one I'd rather not waste time exposing," River responded smoothly. "Do you accept the challenge or not, Loki?"

Loki smiled.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to **Iamthedoormouse**, thank you so much for leaving me a review! It's nice that at least one other person is enjoying this...I'm having so much fun writing it!


End file.
